Malec one shots!
by bright.eyes800
Summary: Sad, happy sexy Malec one shots. Rated M for language and for the later stories.
1. Cooking with Magnus

As Alec woke up in the morning he expected Magnus's hands around himself giving him that warmth he loved so much. But there was none, just cold. He turned around thinking that maybe he had fall off the bed. That wouldn't be the first time... But he wasn't in the floor.

''Mags?''He asked quietly not having response. He leaned to watch the time, it was only eight in the morning and it was dark.

Alec rubbed his eyes yawned and strech himself before he got up. He didn't have anything else on except his boxers. _Fuck it's cold in here. _Alec cursed. He drag himself to bathroom and did his stuffs and walked open the bedroom door, but when he got it a little open Chairman ran to bedroom and under the bed and Alec could see why. There was smoke everywhere that he could barely see anything and it smelled horrible so he had to cough a little. Fire alarm was on and kept so loud noise Alec had to cover his ears. He closed the bedroom door so there didn't went much of the smoke and everything. He took one of Magnus's magazines and waved the smoke away from his face. He walked to the kitchen and found Magnus in front of arrange with melted pot in his hands.

''BANE!''Alec screamed, he was furious and he couldn't believe he slept trough all of this.

Magnus's head turned towards Alec and he smiled to him.''Hi darling! Good morning! Could you shut the fire alarm pease!?''

Alec obeyed him and went to shut the thing down. Magnus did some magic and make the smoke disappear. Magnus came out of the kitchen and smiled like nothing happened.

''What, the fuck happend?!''Alec screamed.''Why din't you woke me up!? Why don't we have fire alarm in our bedroom!? Magnus what the fuck!?''

Magnus chuckled and went to kiss Alec on the cheek and took his hand and lead him to the couch.''I just wanted to surprise you. I wanted to make you breakfast, but when I came to sit here I fell asleep and the porridge was all black and on fire and stuff. And I put a spell to this whole apartment, the neighbours can't hear what id going on here or the other room can't hear what is going on in the other room.''

''Why didn't you just snap your fingers?''Alec asked.''You always do that. And why did you sound proof all of the rooms?''

''You know why I did that darling, don't bother to ask.''Magnus smirked.''I just wanted to surprise you. I wanted to make you a good brekfast.''

Alec couldn't be mad at him when Magnus did something like this. He only did it for him. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and kissed him.''Thank you, it was nice for you to do. Very nice.''

''Thank you darling.''Magnus said and held him close.

''You know, it's not too late for us to cook?''Alec smirked.''It's only 8.0 am.''

''But you are awake.''Magnus pointed out.''Or are you sleep walking and kissing and screaming?''

''No I'm not sleep walking or screaming or kissing, tought you would like the last one.''Alec smirked to him and kissed his neck.''Now stand up and come.''

''I'd rather come when Im sitting or laying.''Magnus smierked but he went After his almost naked boyfriend.

Alec went to their cabinet and took big blowl and flour and gave it to Magnus.''I'll go chance.''

''No!''Magnus yelled.''I'll enjoy more if you don't do that.''

Alec blushed and said to him.''Alright then. What are we doing by the way?''

''You were the one who gave me this.''Magnus said.''But let's bake a cake!''

''No, it's morning. I'm not eating cake on morning.''Alec said to him.''We are making... fruit salad and... some healthy pie.''

''That's boring, but sure. You are the boss.''Magnus said to him and snapped the fruits to their table.

''You do the pie thing and I'll do the fruits.''ALec said to him.

''I like if you'd better do me.''Magnus whispered to his ear when he walked past Alec who was blushing furiously.

Alec grabbed few fruits and put them down on top of the chopping board and he took one of his fighting blades from the wall where he had threw it last night when they were having sex and it was in their way. He was just about to cut the fruits with it when Magnus stopped him.''I'm not going to eat it if you cut those with that. You've killed demons with that. Nasty.''

''Sorry.''Alec said and put it back in the wall and took another knife and pealed the apple.

They did their cooking in silent. Poor Alec didn't even know what Magus was about to do. Alec cut the fruits in peace and Alec was just about to get something more when Magnnus threw a handful of flour to his face.

''Magnus!''Alec yelled.

''What?''Magnus asked innocently and whipped his hands to his pants.

''Why'd you did that for!?''Alec asked.

''Because I love you.''Magnus purred and went to kiss his boyfriend, but Alec didn't notice that either that Magnus had another handful of flour and he put it inside Alec's boxers.

''Oh my God Magnus!''Alec screamed and took his boxers off and he left naked.''Jesus Mags, I have flour in my ass.''

''I have perfect solution to get if off.''Magnus smirked.

''Oh no warlock, you are not having sex with me for the next month.''Alec said to him as he whipped the stuff from his ass.

''Come on Alexander.''Magnus whined when he went to Alec. He pressed his body against Alec's and Alec moans when his dick was between Magnus's tighs.''No sex for an month, huh darling?''

''Shut up.''Alec said to him. He kissed Magnus, but that was distraction. He pushed Magnus against the table where the flour was and took it quietly to his palm and quickly threw it to Magnus's hair and back off before Magnus started to yell.

''Alexander how dare you! You ruined my hair!''Magnus screamed.

Alec just smirked, not taking Magnus seriously.

''I am gonna make you pay you back.''Magnus said and watched Alec angrily, but playfully. Alec watched as Magnus went to their fridge and before Alec could run away Magnus they egg to his stomak. And before Magnus threw few more Alec ran away to their livingroom and went behind the couch before Magnus came too with eggs in both of his hands and flour in his pockets. _Oh my Raziel. _Alec tought and took pillow to his hands and tried to cover his face.

Then Magnus started it. He threw the eggs first and hit his TV and Alec's head. They laughed so much. Alec felt himself as a kid again and that was amazing. It reminded him of Jace and Isabelle and Max when they were all little. But they weren't naked and they weren't throwing food to each others.

After a while Alec was all over in flour eggs, whipped cream and few fruits. He had almost White hair because of the flour. And their apartment wasn't so pretty either. Magnus was about to throw pie to him when Alec lifted his hands.''Okay! Okay! I surrender! Please, no more food.''

Magnus walked to Alec and put the pie right in front of his face.''Say it, or you'll get the pie to your pretty face Lightwood.''

''I'm sorry for messing with your hair!''ALec yelled.

''Thank you.''Magnus said and put the pie down.

''You know we made big mess to your place.''Alec said to him and watched around him.

''Our place, and I don't mind at all.''Magnus grinned.''You look delicious darling.''

''Is it because I'm naked or that I'm walking buffet?''Alec asked.

''I ment one part of yours.''Magnus purred and watched down on Alec's dick what was covered with whipped cream.

''No, I'm still sore from last night.''ALec said instantly.

Magnus looked disapointed but nodded.''Fine, no sex tonight.''

''Oh no, I ment what I said. No sex for month.''Alec said to him when he walked to the bedroom door.''I'll go to shower, you make sure it's clean in there when I come back.''

''Sure thing babe.''Magnus yelled.

He sat on the couch for twenty seconds doing nothing when he got boread already. Magnus watched the bedroom door where Alec had went.

_Maybe that selibat could start tomorrow. _


	2. The Proposal

**Hello!**

** So new malec ONESHOT! YEPPEE! **

**I wrote this like mont and I finally got it done, so Ihope you like this. **

**And it's a little bit sad story.**

** AGAIN, I WROTE THIS WITOUT THE HELP OF MY EDITOR, SI THERE IS GOING TO BE A LOT OF SPELLING MISTAKES.  
**

* * *

Alec was sitting on couch in Magnus's and his apartment.

He was thinking, about their future. Alec was now almost twenty-nine, and there was already two grey hairs in his head. But Magnus just kept being young, without any signals of getting older. This wasn't fair to eater of them. Magnus had to watch him getting older and older and eventually die. And Alec had to watch Magnus slipping away from him with the years.

''Honey I'm home!''Magnus yelled and pushed the front door close after him.

''Hi.''Alec said and fake smiled to him.

''Are you alright?''Magnus asked and went to stand in front of him.

''Yeah.''Alec said.

''Good, cuz I have something to ask for you.''Magnus smiled and kneeled in front of him and took a little box from his tight pants.''Alexander Lightwood. In my eight hundred years of living, I haven't ever love anyone as much as I love you. I want to spend forever with you. So, do you give me the oner to become your husband?''

_Oh no. _Alec tought. _I have to do this now. If I do it later it'll hurt more. _

''Alec? What do you say?''Magnus asked, he still and smile on his lips, but it was unsure.

''Magnus I don't wanna marry you.''Alec said to him trying to act feeling less, but this was killing him inside.

''What?''Magnus asked, theat goofy smile long gone.''What do you mean?''

''I mean I don't wanna marry you. Are you that stupid that you don't understand if someone reject you.''Alec said coldly.''Let me say this to you so you can understand it.''I. Don't. Wanna. Marry. You.''

''What is wrong with you Alexander?''Magnus asked, now tears rolling down in his cheek.''Why are you being so cold?''

''How could anyone be kind to you? You are monster, a freak.''Alec spatted and stand up and walked to the door.''And just so if you didnt understand. I. Am. Leaving. You.''

''But Alec.''Magnus cried and went after him when he already walked out of the door.''I love you!''

''I don't love you, I never have. You know I hate downworlders. Expecially warlocks. I wanted to break you Magus Bane, and I've done it. So I have no use for you anymore.''Alec hissed.''Izzy and Jace come to pick my stuffs. If they want to step in your disgusting house.''

Then he turned and left. Leaving his heart behind with the sobbing warlock. When he got outside he couldn't stop his tears anymore. He crumbled down to the ground and sobbed. He hugged his knees close and dropped his head down.

He never ment to be so cruel with Magnus, but now he knew Magnus wasnt trying to get him back. WHo would want him back afer that..?

* * *

Alec moved back to Institute where Jace was still living with Clary. Isabelle was still living in there alone, but she visited Simon almost every day and Simon came to her as well.

It's not like Alec didn't ever tought about turning in to vampire. He tried to get Raphael turn him into a vampire because Simon was too sissy so turn against Magnus with this. He was afraid of him. But when Alec was talking to Raphael about that in the hotel Dumont (Sorry I don't remember the name), Magnus stormed in there and took him away from there and deny it.

''Are you alright Alec?''Clary asekd and sat in his bed end.

''Do I look like I w-was alrig-alright?''Alec asked her.

''What happened in Magnus place?''Clary asked.

''No-None of you-your business.''Alec snapped.''I-I'm so-sorry.''

''It's alright. Isabelle and Jace are in there right now. Picking your stuffs. So are you going to stay in here no on?''

Alec gave a little nod and started to tell her what happened few days back.

''Why te hell did you do that?!''Clary screamed.

''Mommy you can't swear.''Came a little boys voice from the door.

''Sorry Max.''Clary said to him.''Go play with Church please baby.''Clary said to him.

''I love him, b-but I... I'm gonna di-die he'll le-leave alon-alone agai-again.''

Clary couldn't say anything to that, she just hugged him. That was all she could do cuz she didn't know how that felt.

* * *

In Magnus's apartment where Isabelle and Jace were just now.

Jace had lifted Magnus from his collar and had pinned him to the wall whan Isabelle tried to calm him down and pick up his brothers stuffs in the same time.

''What do you mean you don't know! You fucking bastard!''Jace screamed in Magnus's face.

''Stop it Jace. Can't you notice how broken he is too.''Isabelle said to him and went trip Jace off of Magnus who just collapsed to the ground when Jace let go of him.

''W-What do-Do yo-you mea-n to-too?''Magnus sobbed.

''What do you mean! He is all broken! He hadn't talk you in days! And what are you crying in there?! You left him, you have no rights!''Jace yelled.

''Shut up Jace.''Isabelle said to him and help Magnus up.

''H-He lef-left me-e.''Magnus said quietly.

''Tell us everything, I promise we won't get mad or hurt you.''Isabelle said and sat beside Magnus in the couch.

It took a while when Magnus told what happened, because he was sobbing so hard in the end so he had to tell it few times before they understand what he was talking.

''Alec could never say that to you. He always told us how much he loved you.''Isabelle said to him.''Please come to the Institute, I think he wants to talk with you. And you have to talk with him.''

''N-No.''Magnus said to them.

''Fine.''Jace said and pulled Isabelle out of the door and slammed it close.

They walked back to the Institute and Isabelle was pissed to Jace for giving up so easily.

''Don't look so grumpy sis.''Jace smirked.''I have perfect way to bring those two idiots back together. But I need Clary and you and Simon.''

''I don't like that face you are making, and your plans are terrible anyway.''Isabelle said to him.''But I don't think I don't have a choise.''

''No you certainly don't.''Jace smirked.

* * *

In the Institute Clary was waiting for Jace and Isabelle with Alec who was like walking dead.

''Do you know what they want?''Alec asked lifeless.

''No, Jace just called me and asked me to come and get you in here.''Clary said to him.

Then there was that silence again, they were all quiet until they heard the loud door shutting close. Alec jumped up and went to meet his sibling and Clary followed him.

''Why the fuck did you want Jonathan?''Alec asked furiously.

''Nothing from you, yet.''Jace said and pushed Clary to another room and shut the door.

''Jace what?''Clary asked Jace gave her a little kiss and then he started to talk. He hold her about his 'great' plan.

''You've got to be kidding me!''Clary yelled.

''No I'm not, I want Alec to be happy, and he is that with only Magnus. So we have to do this.''Jace convince her.

''Fine, but I wanna big kiss for this you know.''Clary said to him and left the room and went back to Isabelle and Alec and Simon who had came too.

''Alec, can I try this new rune I invented? It's, better healing rune than Iraze.''Clary facked.

Alec just nodded and went to sit down. Clary quickly draw a big rune to him and Alec was blacked out.

''What did you do to him!?''Simon yelled.

''Calm down, it's just this... unconscious rune I invented couple of months ago. He is not dead or anything. He'll wake up about two hours ago.''Clary explained.

''So quickly.''Isabelle said and ran to her room to get her make up and lighter and scissors. She cut Alec's other and burned them without really burning her brother.''Simon give the blood.''

Isabelle took the animal blood and pour it to Alec's chest and everywhere. Then she put her black eye make up to his face.

''It's done.''Isabelle said happily and watched her work.

Now Alec looked like he was hurt and going to die.

''We have half hour.''Clary said to them.

Quickly Isabelle threw the last blood towards Jace and cit his clothes a little bit.

''What about you?''Simon asked.

''I'm a lady, I don't get dirty.''Isabelle smirked.

Clary was done of drawing the portal and it was now glowing. They step to there, but Simon didn't come.

They were in front of Magnu's house. Jace was carrying Alec who really looked like dead. Clary had to check few timed if he was breathing.

''What ever you want you don't get it.''Came Magnu's voice from the speakers.

''Mangus it's us, please let us up. Alec is hurt badly.''Isabelle pretend to have a panic attack.

''What?''Mangus asked.

''Let us up idiot before he is dead!''Jace screamed.

Magnus pressed them up without saying a word. They ran the stairs and they kicked the door open and ran to Mangus's flat.

''Oh my god.''Magnus said and there was instantly tears in his eyes he took Alec from Jace and carried him to his bedroom.

''What happened?''Magnus asked.

Alec went to hunting alone and after you send up away we found him fighting alone. There was like twenty demons and he was already injured.''Jace said to him.

Alec started to shift a little bit and Isabelle and the others quickly went away from the room and closed the door and Clary draw a big rune to the door. It was closing rune. They couldn't come to the room and no one could go to the room for the past 5 hours.

* * *

In Magnus's bedroom. Alec was now fully woken up and he was looking at Magnus who had his back against the wall and he was staring him with fear glowing away to his body.

''Why the hell am I here?''Alec asked.

''Y-your siblings brou-brought you here.''Magnus stuttered.''Y-you were attacked by d-demons.''

''No I was not. The last thing I remember was that Clary was drawing me a rune.''Alec explained.''Those fuckers had planned this! I'm gonna fucking kiss them!''

''Pl-please don't, don't hurt me.''Magnus whispered quietly.

''I could never hurt you.''Alec broke. He wasn't strong enough to push Magnus away from him.''I only said what I said because I was afraid. I'm old Magnus. You are 19, I'm almost thirty. It wouldn't be fair to you or me to marry you. I would die, you would still be married to me. It would hurt you, I don't wanna hurt you.''

Y-You don't wanna kill me?''Magnus asked.

''No I don't. I love you. Everything what I said was just faking. I love you.''Alec said to him.

''You stupid nephilim.''Magnus's voice softtened.''Marriage isn't normal to the warlocks. It's more than just ring and name to some stupid papers. It's a bond. If warlock married mortal, the mortal would become immortal on the warlock mortal. I was ready to become mortal for you.''

''You can't make that decision on your own, I wanna be with you forever.''Alec said to him.''I wanna became immortal so I cam be with you and the Chairman forever.''

''You stupid nephilim.''Magnus said to him and jumped to him and pressed him down to the bed and kissed him like there was no tomorrow.

''What about we'll do that now?''Alec asked.''Do you have that ring?''

''I've carried it with me sence the day you left me.''Magnus said and took it to his pocket and gave it to Alec after he made a little spell to it.

When Magnus put it to Alec's finger there was a little cold air hitting Alec when he felt amazing. He felt his heart beat faster and his muscles live again and his hair to glow again.

''You are like you were when you were 18.''Magnus smiled to him.

''Like the day we met.''Alec laughed and kissed his fiance.''I won't ever leave you again. I promise. I love you.''

''I love you too my darling.''Magnus smiled.

* * *

**Wasn't that great?  
**

**They got back toghether, loving that. **

**I don't know about this story, it's a little bit odd, but give me your opinions. **

**I really wanna hear them. **

**Should i write my own yet? **

**What do ya think, I think not, but I don't know.**

**Hope you liked this!**

**Reviews!**


	3. Cat

**Hello! **

**Another oneshot!**

**Hopy you'll like this!**

* * *

Magnus had bad day. This stupid needy client came to him this morning and she wanted him to make her a love potion right now. But Magnus didn't want to do anything to her. She was annoying so he just made spell what shut her up and he threw her out. Not very professional, but it was morning and Alec was waiting him in th bed.

And the rest of the day went pretty much towards hell. He did all of the spells wrong and potions and everything. But the one thing was the worst. He was casting a spell when Alec disturbed him. He turned around and the spell flew towards Alec. Then there was cat's ears on Alec, then he got smaller and he had cat's legs and it's body and face and a little furry tail. Alec had turned to a little black blue eyed cat from that strong shadowhunter. _Dear lord... What did I just did? _

Alec looked himself all over and Magnus tought that was screaming and yelling furiously, but it sounded like meowing to Magnus.

''I'm sorry darling, but I can't understand what you are saying.''Magnus said and leaned down and petted Alec. He had to, Alec was so damn cute.

''Meow! Meow meow meow meow!''Alec makes a noise and jumped away from Magnus's touch.

''Come on babe. You know you love it when I pet you.''Magnus purred to him and took Alec to him arms and carried him to the living room and sat down to his hot pink couch and watched Alec closely trying to figure out how the hell did he did this. It was simple spell he was making, so why did Alec turned into a cat when the spell hit him.

Then Chairman came from their room yawning and watching around. He went to Magnus and then he realized there was another cat in his master's arms. Charmian hissed to Alec who got scared and tried to hide behind Magnus's back.

Magnus chuckled and picked Chairman up and took Alec ro his embrace too and hushed Chairman who was hissing to Alec.

It went about twenty minutes when Charmian went to sniff Alec. He was very confused right now. But Chairman wasn't such a bad cat after all. He was being gentle to Alec. Magnus tought was adorable how Alec played with Chairman. Or weird. But when Chairman nuzzled his head to Alec's neck and licked his face Magnus took Alec away from him.

''He is still mine.''Magnus said to Chairman.''So back off.''

Chairman hissed to Magnus and jumped to the couch and bite Magnus's hand so that Magnus dropped Alec, and so did he. Alec dropped to the floor and shook his head a little, he was pretty dizzy. Didn't know how to land with four legs.

''OW! Chairman!''Magnus screamed to the cat.

Alec was standing there a little while and watching Magnus and Making sure he wasn't badly hurt. Then he felt someone climbing to his back from behind and he felt back and forth moving. Chairman was humping him.

Alec ran quickly back to Magnus's arms and stayed there.

''Good kitty.''Magnus said to Alec.''I think he is lonely, we have to get him another play mate than you.''

BUZZ BUZZ

''Shit, I forgot your siblings are coming here today to have a dinner.'' Magnus said and went to buzz them in. Alec tried to get away from Magnus, he didn't want to his sibling to see him that way. But Magnus held him very tight.

''Hello Isabelle, Goldilocks, Clarissa, Sherwin.''Magus said to them and invited them in.

''It's Simon you sparkly... whatever.''Simon tried to be clever.

They went to sit down on his couch.

''Aww! You got another cat!''Isabelle yelled and opened her arms, wanting to take him to her arms.

Magnus gave him to her. And Isabelle cuddle Alec to his cheek.''She is so soft!''

''She is he, Isabelle.''Magnus chuckled.

Alec looked annoyed so Magnus took him away from Isabelle. Of course he wouldn't hurt his sister, not much tough. He was very pissed.

''Where is Alec?''Clary asked.

''He is in bed.''Magnus said quickly.

''So you finally fucked him so much he can't even stand up?''Jace asked.

Magnus glanced at Alec who was staring at him with big eyes looking terrified.

''No I did not!''Magnus said quickly.

''Then why is he still in bed?''Isabelle asked.''It's not like he was hunting or anything. But we need him. Wake him up. There is things going on with the Clave.''

''Umm...''Magnus mumbled and watched Alec in his arms watching him with his little eyes.''Actually Alec is not sleeping. He is right in this room.''

Jace chuckled.''Is he invisible or something?''

''No he is right here in my arms.''Magnus said to them.''I turned him into a cat.''

Isabelle and Jace and Clary and Sherwin were watching at the little cat in his arms. Alec watched them with his big blue eyes tried to smile to them, but while he was still cat, that was impossible.

''So it's really Alec in there...''Isabelle tought outloud.''How did that happened?''

''I was doing magic and he got in my way.''Magnus siad, but earned a little scratch from Alec.''Okay, It was my fault.''

''I tought so warlock.''Jace said and went to pet him.''But he is so cute!''

Alec hissed at him and jumped away from Magnus and landed with a thud.

''Oh ym god.''Magnus breathed and went to pick him up again.''Darling are you okay?''

Alec just gave a little meow and nuzzled his head to Magnus's hands.

''You two are still so cute!''Isabelle squeked''Tough that is a little weird.''

''Oh shut up.''Magnus said to him and whispered at Alec.''I'l chance you back today evening. You are just so cute so I need a couple of pictures.''

Alec hissed at him and Magnus just kissed his head and chuckled.

* * *

**Hope you liked this! **

**Love you all!**

**Reviews please! :)**


	4. Jealousy

**Hell!**

**Another one shot :) **

**About jealousy, isn't that great? **

**Well I hope you'll like this.**

_**I'LL TAKE PROMPTS JUST SO YOU KNOW.**_

_**JUST SEND THEM IN MY INBOX! I'LL TRY TO WRITE THEM ASAP!  
**_

* * *

Magnus was throwing a party again. Well he couldn't call it again. It was his first party after two months. He wanted to make Alec happy so he didn't thew so much parties. Alec loved how Magnus sacrified for him. But he didn't want to be that asshole boyfriend either who was denying everything what his boyfriend liked to do.

There was loud music, people dancing and drunk people who almost had sex in their couch. Magnus's old friends and very many downwolders who were glaring Alec because he was a shadowhunter an all. Some of the new born vampires took pictures of him and he couldn't be more annoyed than he was now. He was like some kind of show animal to the downwolders and Magnus wasn't anywhere to be seeing.

He felt someone grinding against him. He yelped, and jumped away. But he wasn't the one who was being grinned. It was the girl who used Alec as a wall. And now the couple were on the floor still grinning to each other.

''Oh fuck this...''Alec breathed and went to the bar task and make himself a drink called Scotch. He had saw Magnus make that himself very often so he knew how it taste and how it should look like and he make pretty damn good for it. But it went right up to his head. He barely drank anything, maybe a class of wine every once in a while, but nothing stronger so it was feeling weird already.

After he drink it he made another one, and another one... And the last thing he remember was that he was dancing with somebody. Someone who wasn't Magnus.

* * *

Magnus was dragged away from Alec by his friends. He wanted to punch them for that, but come on, they were his friends. So he stayed with them for a little while, but that little while turned into a hour. He couldn't care less what they were talking about. He just wanted to go back to his boyfriend.

He didn't trust there downwolders and least of all he trusted these vampires. He was nephilim, and downwolders don't like nephilims. He just hoped that he was alright and no one had hurt him or something. He were afraid that some vampire will suck his blood after what happened to Simon when he drank Jace's blood.

''Magnus are you listening me?''His little fairy friend asked.

''I'm sorry. But I have to find my boyfriend. I haven't see him over half hour, if not more.''Magnus said politely and walked away to the people.

This was his usual party. Everyone were talking to each others, kissing to each others even when they didn't know who the person was who they were making out. But those were mostly fairies and few vampires and warlocks. werewolf are extremely loyal, they would never cheat on their love ones.

He were looking for Alec and asking people had they saw black haired nephilim in here, but they were so drunk that they just giggled and laughed and tried to kiss him.

He pushed few people out of his way and then he was _his _Alec. There his shadowhunter was.

He was drunk, he saw it from his eyes. And Alec had bottle of Vodka in his hands. And he was dancing with someone else. With a male fairy. The fairy had his arms on Alec's waist and he had pulled Alec's and his hips together and was moving his hips side to side brining Alec's hips with his and grinding their hips together and moaning. Alec had his other hand limp beside him and it was moving with him, not barely moved that hand. And the other hand was resting on his shoulder and he was holding the Vodka in that hand. He was taking a little sip's once in a while. And he was smiling to the guy. He didn't mind that this guy was almost dry humping him.

His eyes mirrored anger, jealousy and frustration and lust. Yes, lust. It was incredible hot to see his boyfriend like this, even if it wasn't him he was dancing with. Then he saw the fairy moan and grinned their hips even more closer to each others. This was enough.

Magus walked to Alec and ripped the guy off of Alec.

''Hey what's your problem?''The guy asked and tried to grab Alec's waist again, but Magnus stepped in his way and between them.

''Alexander is my boyfriend you idiot. And I'm hosting this party, and this is my apartment. So If I'd be you, I would be scared for my ass.''Magnus said to him warningly.

''Why don't let him decide. You know we had very nice time. Before you came and ruined everything.''He said and stepped closer to Magnus.''He moaned when we were dancing.''

''Oh go fuck yourself.''Magnus said and grabbed Alec by his hand and he pulled him away.

They went to upstairs to Magnus's room and he put Alec to sit in his bed when he closed the door. And when he turned around Alec was taking a sip from the bottle.

''For god's sake.''Magnus said and went to take the bottle away from him and snapped it away.

''Hey!''Alec screamed.''Honey why did you do that for? I want to go back to the party Maggieeee.''

''No, you are drunk. You have to sleep.''Magnus sand and went to help Alec. He took his clothes off and laid Alec tot he bed and covered him with warm blankets.

''Well it's your fault.''Alec said suddenly.

''What?''Magnus asked confused.

''That I'm drunk. You left me alone. Then I started to drink.''Alec muttered.

''I know baby. Let's talk about this tomorrow.''Magnus said.''I'll go to kick everybody out. Just sleep darling. I'll come back soon.''

''Good night Maggnie.''ALec smiled to him_. _

Yes he was drunk, he wouldn't call him Maggnie if he was alright.

* * *

**I hope you liked this :)**

**Writing myself again without editor, so how did I do? **

**Reviews are great, so can I have them :)**

_**I'LL TAKE PROMPTS JUST SO YOU KNOW. **_

_**JUST SEND THEM IN MY INBOX! I'LL TRY TO WRITE THEM ASAP!  
**_


	5. Midnight Fun

**I am so terribly sorry! **

**It had been so long, but I haven't just had time to write.**

**Okay I had very much time to write... **

**I had almost finished with the chapter 13 in 'U R my everything' and tat will be long. **

**Thank you for all of your reviews and everything lovelies.**

**I hope you'll like this!**

* * *

They both had a rough night behind them and they were already sleeping in their king sized bed.

Alec had Clave meeting and then he had to fight few demons with his siblings and Clary. And then he had to get some food to Maryse and then he was free to leave to Magnu's place. But he called it home already now.

And Magnus in other hand had very annoying client who asked him to do almost impossible and it took all of his powers. And then he had to walk home from where his client lived. And that was pretty far away. And when he got home he expected Alec to be home already. He hadn't seen his shadowhunter for a three days and he fell asleep before he even came home.

In the middle of the night Alec woke up because he was squeezed against something very hard. Then he realized that it was Magnus. Magnus squeezed Alec very tightly from his waist and stomach against himself and he was moaning.

Alec was awake immediately and so was his lower half. He carefully took Magnus's hands off of him and turned around trying not to wake him up.

''Oh my gosh.''Alec breathed quietly.

Magnus was moaning and bucking his hips up in the air and clinched the sheets and bit his lip at the same time.

''Alexander... I need you. Don't leave me. I'm so hard.''Magnus moaned out loud what made it hard to Alec not to jerk off.

Watching his lover like this made him almost cum in his own pants.

''Magnus, Magnus sweetie.''Alec tried to wake him up.

''I knew you wanted me too!''Magnus screamed and Alec saw Magnus slipping his hand under the sheets.''Take care of me baby! Please! OH GOD! YES! THERE! THERE!''

Alec couldn't take it anymore and he took his boxers off and touched his hard and wet penis. ''Oh...''

''Mmmm... I knew you liked it. Now fuck me baby.''Magnus talked and smiled in his sleep.''Don't be shy.''

Alec climbed on top of Magnus and rubbed himself to Magnus and he reached for Mag_nus ass. _

_''O_h Magnus... I ha-have no idea h-how you c-can be asleep right now.''Alec panted.

''Oooooh! Fu-Fuck me! Fuck me!''Magnus demanded and Alec kissed his lover.

Alec was lucky since his lover wasn't wearing underwear. Alec positioned himself on top of Magnus's dick and then he lowered himself and Magnus's dick pushed inside him slowly and Alec was about to scream, but then he remembered that Magnus was sleeping and he was actually harassing his boyfriend when he was sleeping. He couldn't care less.

Alec kissed him quickly and started to move. Alec panted and moaned and everything and he was a mess. When he hit his prostate he almost screamed, but he bit his lip and he tasted blood and he hit it couple more times when he felt that he was close.

''Oh.. Make me cum baby!''Magnus yelled and then he came inside of Alec.

Alec couldn't take it anymore and he came all over Magnus's chest with a loud moan. He pulled himself up and dropped beside Magnus and gave him a little kiss and he put the covers over them not caring about the mess in Magnus's chest.

''I can't understand how you didn't wake up.''Alec breathed and snuggle closer to Magnus.''But I still love you honey.''

Magnus smirked with himself. _It_ worked.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. **

**There was a little smut for you pervs ;)**

**Reviews please and I'll give you the 13 chapter. **

**BTW I haven't got those 4 reviews to that story yet. **

**So reviews!**


	6. I love you, but I left you dying

**Hello! So new One shot. **

**I AM SO SORRY INTOXIC! I FORGOT TO SAY THANK YOU WHEN YOU EDITED MY CHAPTER. I AM SO SORRY!**

**And GLITTERY ANGEL I'll write that prompt that you gave me sometimes. I try to start it this week. **

**I hope you'll like this!**

* * *

Alec and Magnus weren't seen each others for a week. Alec had few things with the Clave and last talks about Sebastian. They had won the big war and everything was now fine. There was a lot of shadowhunters to watch when they finally burned Sebastian's body and tossed his ashes to a little jar what they kept in a little cage. They were extra careful right now with that.

Alec was walking to Magnus's house. Actually he was running in there he was so excited to see him after a long break. He was minding his own business when he heard a loud roars. _Demon. _He draw quickly rune to himself what made mundines impossible to see him. He took his seraph blade and whispered it's name and it opened to it's all glory.

Alec walked quitely to the corner and pressed his back against the wall and kept the blade against his body, close. He listened and tried to listen what demon it was. He stand there thinking about the demon when he felt a sharp claw rip him off of the wall in there where the demon was and that was the demon who pulled him there. It had a human form. But it had a creepy long sharp claws as an arms and very long legs and it's face was very weird looking. It was a girl. And it was a greater demon. He had neverr saw this kind of demon.

The demon tried to slice him in two parts with it's arms and Alec quickly dropped himself down and managed to dodge it. He slice the demons leg with the blace, but it made a loud _klonk _sound like it was iron or something. Alec was slightly amazed by this and he quickly stand up and started to punch and kick the demon since the blade didn't affect in anyways. Alec didn't need to do anything to it. He couldn't harm it.

''What! The! Fuck! Are! You!''Alec screamed. He was fustrated that he couldn't touch the demon.

That demon noticed it and it screamed in Alec's face that he quail it a little bit and stepped back what was not smart move. Demon opened it's mouth and a long black stuff came from there to Alec's face and clothes and it burned. The stuff was so strong he fell down and screamed. He backed up to the wall and the demon just stared at him not doing anything.

Alec took his phone and dialaded Magnus's number. He didn't anwer so Alec left a voice message.

''M-Magnus. Ple-please come f-find me- Pl-Please.''He sobbed. He tried to get that black stuff off of him, but the stuff was like skin, it didn't go away. He tried to call Magnus again. He was shaking and the demon was still staring at him, not doing anything and he felt his strenght sliping away. Then he realized that Magnus had answered. But there was no sound from there.''M-Magnus? Hel-help me.''

Now he just sobbed and listened closely if there was anyone in there. His face burned now too, it burned trough his cloths and it felt like he was on fire , but he just didn't burn.

Then he heard something what broke his heart. He heard a long deep moan and it was not Magnus. It was someone moaning Magnus's name.

''Oh god Stuart...''He heard Magnus.''I have to be home soAH!''

It made Alec sob even more and he threw his phone away and it made the demon move. It came towards Alec in such a speed and Alec closed his eyes and waited for a death to come and pick him up. He was ready to die...

* * *

Magnus was taking to his old friend in the local bar. His name was Stuart or something, he wasn't sure, he was already drunk so he didn't know anything anymore. But he rememberred that he had slept with this man before. He was fairy.

''How you've been?''Stuart asked sratching his tigh.

''Oh I've been wonderful. I havethe most beautiful boy in my life. I love him so much.''Magnusstuttered and took more beer.

''Is it another vampire again?''He tilted his head to side to side.

''No, it's shadowhunter.''Magnus stuttered.

''So a boy toy. Okay. Dont get too attached to it.''

''He is not it, he is he and I love him.''Magnus said.

''He is going to die so soon. Why don't you want someone immortal like me?''Stuart asked and leaned forwards and pressed their lips together.

''No I can't this is so wrong. I love my Alec.''Magnus said with a puppy dog eyes.

''We don't need to tell him. Come on.''Stuart said to him and dragged him with himself.''We are going to my apartment.''It's not far.''

They stumbeled to Stuart's apartment lips locked and Stuart was carrying him. Magnus snapped their clothes off and and they moaned when their erections touched each others. Stuart fell on op of Magnus on the couch and they started to move against each others. Then Magnus's phone rang and he jsut let it ring while they kissed each others. Then it rang another time and Magnus just snapped it to the floor beside them, and he tried to put it off. But he didn't knew he anwered in that and he just continued to cheat on his dying boyfriend.

( Sorry I don't want to write their... That So I'll just skip to the morning )

Magnus woke up in the morning. His head and back hurt so much... He opened his eyes. He was not home and he was sleeping in a couch without clothes...

''Morning Maggie.''He heard someone sayin from his back. He watched and saw Stuart. He was butt naked and he was smirking at him.''We sure had fun last night. Don't you think?''

''NO! NO NO NO NO!''Magnus screamed and snapped some clothes to him and Stuart.''HOW COULD YOU TAKE ADVANTAGE OF ME! i WAS DRUNK! i HAVE A BOYFRIEND! FUCK! HE IS GONNA LEAVE ME! OH MY GOD! I have to call him.''

He tok his phone and he watched. He had one voice message from Alec. He must wonder where he was because he was supposed to see him last night.

''M-Magnus. Ple-please come f-find me- Pl-Please.'' He heard Alec sob.

Magnus dropped is phone and there started to be tears in his eyes. He was shaking like crazy. _Is he dead? I can't believe this... He can't be._

Magnus calmed down a little bit and lifted his phone still shaking. He called Alec at the same time when he did tracking spell. He couldn't track a someone who was dead so hr hoped that there was going to b something from Alec. And he got signal almost at the same time when his call was answered.

''Hello it's Gus, he can't come to phone right now. So what's up?''He heard male voice saying, some other than Alexander.

''WHO ARE YOU AND WHERE IS MY BOYFRIEND!?''He yelled in the phone, he was furious. Did this Gus guy hurt his Shadowhunter? If he did... God help him. He knew where Alec were and he was putting his jacket on and walking outside already. He was few blocks to East.

''Calm down. I'm just helping him. He was attacked by a very powerful demon and he was about to die. Once one of my useless walks payed off.''It sounded like the guy was talking to himself.

''I'm coming there.''Magnus ended the phone call.

* * *

_Am I in Heaven? It is sure light in here and I have no pain... _

Then it started to all clear in Alec's vision. He saw all the colors of the wall and shells and everything. He wasn't home, or in Magnus's place.

Then it all hit him. What happened last night. All of that demon he saw. And the phone call to Magnus. And he was sad again. Magnus was cheating on him.. How long had this even go on like this.

''Oh, you are awake. Your friend Magnus is coming over. What is your name by the way?''The guy asked.''That was quite a fight what you were doing with that demon yesterday.''

''You saved me? Why?''Alec asked.''You don't even know me?''

''I've always admire Shadowhunters. You are so brave and I've always wanted to be shadowhunter. But what can you do... I am Gus by the way. I'm just 100 years old.''Gus told him.

''No one can choose how they come to this world.''Alec said and sat up.''And I am Alexander Lightwod, but call me Alec.''

''Why were you hunting alone? You don't usually hunt alone. I mean all of you.''

''I was going to my boyfriends house...''He said and pressed his head down.

''Oh, I see. You don't want to talk about it.''He said and smiled to him.''I'll go get you some water. Wait here.''

Alec smiled to him and lay back and closed his eyes for a bit.

Gus didn't look so old, he was about... 25 or so. And he was just 100 years old... He had pretty green eyes and he was very nice.

He heard glass broke.

''WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!?''He heard familiar voice scream.

He hopped up immediately and ran to the living room trough two doors facing Magnus holding Gus from his collar.

''Alexander!''Magnus yelled and let go of Gus and he landed to the ground with a loud thump, his ankle making a weir sound.

Magnus walked to Alec, but Alec went around him and walked to Gus helping him up.''Are you alright?''

''Yeah, just have to put something cold to that.''He said and jumpd to his bedroom with one leg and snapping a ice bag to his hands.

''Look what you did!''Alec screamed and turned to Magnus.''He helped me! He was there when you were fucking somebody else!''

''How do you know?''Magnus asked with a broken voice.

''You answered your phone you fucking cheater!''

Magnus was silent, but there was tears coming from his eyes.

''You can't even say sorry... Izzy and Jace will come pick up my stuff from your place today or tomorrow. Now, would you fucking leave!''

''I am sorry Alexander. I just... Don't leave me. It was just a drunken mistake. I love you. Please.''He plead.''I love you honey. Please, please. G-give me just one more chance.''

''How do you think I can ever trust you again?''Alec asked now he had tears in his eyes too.

''How can you just throw everything we've been trough, away?''

''You already did that by sleeping someone else. Magnus I needed you. I was dying and you were just... I can't even look at you right now. Go away please. This is it. I hope you'll have happy forever Magnus Bane.''Alec sobered, he couldn't believe h was doing this right now. He thought he was going to die in Magnus's arms when he was old enough after living happy life with the love of his life.

''Don't do this.''Magnus sobbed and reached for Alec, but he stepped away.''I love you Alexander.''

''Magnus you broke my heart.''Alec whispered quietly. He couldn't talk louder anymore. There was now tears streaming down from his face too.

''I'll fix it. Please. I'm so sorry.''

''Leave Magnus.''Was only thing Alec said and when Mangus didn't move.''I SAID LEAVE!''

''I'll always love you Alexander and I won't ever give up on you.''Magnus said and walked to him and gave him a one final kiss with love, lost and sadness.

''Forever is a long time.''Alec said to him before Magnus walked out of the door and away from his life. _But I'll still love you forever. _

He wanted to go after him and say he love him and hold him till his little life ended. But he couldn't.

He just couldn't...

* * *

**So sad ending.**

** I'm sorry people, but I hope you liked it anyways. **

**I want reviews to this and to YOU ARE MY EVERYTHING or at least I won't give you the other chapter. **


End file.
